vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Rose
The Bloody Rose is a magical anti-vampire gun used to kill vampires currently carried by Zero Kiryu. Like all anti-vampire weapons, it cannot harm humans. It shoots off a symbol that is etched into the gun. On the sides it is etched with the words "Crossing" and "Bloody Rose" and along the top are the words "Crossing Danger". Though the Bloody Rose is a magical weapon, it can still be loaded with normal bullets, as Zero uses it for target practice on normal targets. Transformation Following Zero's completion of the fragment, the Bloody Rose morphs and becomes a part of his body, allowing him to control metallic thorny vines. The Bloody Rose pulls it's strength from Zero by feeding off Zero's blood, draining him. The Bloody Rose appears to have its own consciousness and will not always cooperate with Zero, as Kaname Kuran manages to persuade it to back down when Zero attempts to attack him. Kaname reminds the gun who he is, but Zero regains control. Though we have never seen it react to Zero, the Bloody Rose rejects Yuki when she attempts to pull it from Zero's grasp. In the second arc, it is revealed that Hunter weapons are all made from a special metal. The metal was created by The Hooded Woman, a progenitor of the vampire race. Her goal was to help the humans fight back against the vampires. Her blood was given to a group of humans who wanted to fight. Those who survived drinking her blood became the Hunters. She then threw her heart into a vat of molten metal. This metal is what powers all Hunter weapons. The consciousness in Bloody Rose is the Hooded Woman herself. Trivia * On the cover of volume 1, Yuki wields the Bloody Rose with its chain wrapped around her arm. * In the first arc, Zero only carried the Bloody Rose when he was in uniform as a school guardian. In the second arc, he is employed as a Hunter and carries Bloody Rose at all times. * Blood Tip Bullets are only shown the the anime. * Bloody Rose is an original styled gun with many elements unique to Bloody Rose. Real world gun models that come close to resembling Bloody Rose are the Colt 1911 extra long slide (267mm), and the Desert Eagle. Questions * Does the Bloody Rose have magical bullets or does it not normally require anything? * How does the bloody rose gun drain Zeros blood to have its effects take place? Gallery gun1.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (top view) gun26.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (top view) bloodyrosetop1b.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (top view) gun12.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (left view) gun6.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (left view) Gun9.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (left view) gun22.jpg|Bloody Rose - anime (left view) gun11.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (front) gun10.jpg|Bloddy Rose anime (right view) 36d58f537ca6.jpg|Bloody Rose anime (right view) gun7.jpg|Blood Tip Bullets - anime only gun8.jpg|Blood tip bullets - anime only gunstar.jpg|Bloody Rose - Hunter's Star anime zerogunrange.jpg|Zero with Bloody Rose - manga (left side, flipped to right) 34169_1159078113395_1721061026_309109_3714435_n.jpg|Bloody Rose manga (left view) gunmanga1.jpg|Bloody Rose manga (left side, flipped to right) 29-30.jpg|Bloody Rose -manga (top view) 47.jpg|Bloody Rose manga - Silver Thorn Attack thornattck.jpg|Bloody Rose manga - Silver Thorn Attack Category:Items